The present invention relates to the protection of articles packed in containers and more particularly to a cardboard protector for the corners of articles which are packaged in cartons or other containers.
At the present time there are many methods utilized to protect articles within their packages. Such articles may be delicate or fragile and yet they may be dropped, bumped or otherwise mishandled.
There have been many materials used to cushion articles, for example, wood shavings, plastic foam particles, crushed newspapers and plastic films with air bubbles. However, these materials are not well adapted to protect the corners of articles, especially square corners, for example, the square corners of furniture, windows, table tops, cabinet doors, etc.
It is also known that the corners of articles may be protected by strips or pieces of cardboard. However, the location of such strips or pieces and their connection with the article have generally depended upon the skill of the packer and whether he taped, stapled or otherwise fastened the cardboard to the article.